Kingdom room mates
by Nstorm
Summary: Sora,Kari and Riku didn't have enough money to buy a mansion, so they decided to add Roxas Xion and Namine to their share. Now they are room mates except that everything ain't fine. Oh boy what have I got myself into now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Roommates equals another story chance

Okay this is not a true story. Okay I really don't know how to start it off. This is the first three sentences, and now I will get serious. Sora, Riku and Kari decided to chip in to buy a mansion for thirteen in Twilight Town. Well it cost way too much and they needed more people. So Namine decided to join the trio. Well still not enough. So Roxas and Xion decided to join the foursome. Then somehow they managed to get the money. And you can fill in the blanks. This is a record of the six that are living together.

"NAMINE!" Xion shouts after realizing her toothpaste is missing." DID YOU STEAL MY TOOTHPASTE!?"

"Ask Sora!" Namine shouts within the confines of her room.

"Don't blame it on me!" Sora shouts in the living room playing Call of Duty: Ghosts with Riku. "I put my toothpaste in my room!"

"KARI!" Xion shouts waking Kari up.

"I don't care!" Kari shouts putting her pillow over her head.

"Now, now don't you cry Vanille!" Roxas shouts on the phone with his girlfriend Vanille.

Xion and Roxas have a bumpy relationship ever since he found Vanille on Facebook. Xion did have a crush on hi, but sadly he moved on. Or so she thought. She guessed wrong. Now Xion is jealous of Vanille and whenever she's mentioned. You can guess how she acts.

Kari turned into a beauty queen, drama queen, and basically one of those stuck up girls in high school. Somehow Sora stopped liking Kari and Namine instead, so she became like this. Riku on the other hand fell in love with her.

Sora is basically the same. Except for the fact that he likes Namine now. Nobody knows exactly why he fell in love with her. Maybe it's because Kari was trying too hard. Who knows?

Riku is one of those show offs that drives a nice car. He is missing a hot girl and Kari has him. Though it feels like he's doing that to show he's just as important as Sora.

Last is Namine who became Vexen's rival. She picked up the science title after turning a Venus Fly trap human like. Though nobody believes her, but still. She can be found in her room doing experiments that always send her room blowing up. She knows that Sora likes her, but sadly she doesn't like him back.

"ROXAS!?" Xion shouts at the top of her lungs as she barges into his room." DID YOU TAKE MY TOOTHPASTE!?"

"I'M ON THE PHONE XION!" Roxas shouts at her. "Vanille said hi."

"TELL HER I SAID WHATEVER!" Xion shouts going through Roxas's stuff.

"COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Kari shouts.

An explosion is heard in Namine's room as she walks out of it covered in ashes, smoking leaking out from the room. The smoke detector turns on.

Everyone else starts shouting as Namine sighs.

"I swear I live with idiots," Namine mutters walking back into her room.

And so begins the start of a beautiful fanfic.

**A.U Note: I decided to do this just because. Welcome to the…what should I call this story? Oh the Kingdom something. Or the KH House. No Kingdom Roommates! Yes! Victory! I accept Oc's! YEAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SORA!" Roxas shouts running into Sora's room with his laptop.

"What's up?" Sora asks placing his tablet the side.

"Vanille sent me something! "Roxas shouts as Sora rolls his eyes.

"Is it something about your penis again?" Sora asks as Roxas shakes his head no.

"Better!" Roxas shouts showing him her latest reply to a comment he made.

"So she's telling you that you have a big cock if you said you have big feet?" Sora says monotone as Roxas shakes his head Yes." Why are you showing me for!?"

"Because you're the only other man here who won't tell you know who!" Roxas shouts grabbing his laptop and leaving.

Sora shrugs and continues his business.

_Elsewhere….._

"Namine I don't mean to be a jerk, but why do you have to bring that thing with you everywhere we go?" Xion asks Namine as she hands her ice cream cone and sits next to her.  
"Because he gets lonely when I leave him by himself," Namine says giving Bob some ice cream which he licks off her fingers.

"That's not creepy at all," Xion says trying not to be creeped out by what just happened. "Anyway Namine don't you ever get lonely?"  
"No why do you ask?" Namine replies looking at Xion.

"Well it's just that I thought you'd be lonely locked up in your lab all day," Xion says.

Namine looks at Xion offended." Well excuse me! I am not Cinderella or just some girl that seems miserable no! And speaking of lonely don't you get lonely sometimes Xion?"

"Well I wouldn't be lonely if my crush didn't pick a pink haired slut over me! I mean what's wrong with me!? Why did Roxas pick her over me!?"

"Maybe you waited too long."

Offended Xion walks to parts unknown leaving Namine and Bob alone. Namine looks at Bob.

"She's just jealous that Sora likes me and not her," Namine says to him as he bites the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Finding a hang out place

"God, why does he have to be such an ass?!" Namine shouts walking through town after Riku locked her out." I mean sure, it's the second time I left my key in the house, but….oh!"

Bob snarls in response as she sees a poster. It has the picture of a Shack, painted black and red, somewhere in the city.

"City…..Escape?" Namine asks herself.

"Oh you found a poster!" Xion shouts walking behind her.

"Yeah, but I don't know what it is," Namine replies frowning her face up.

"It looks like a Shack in the middle of some city," Xion guesses.

"It's just not a Shack in the middle of some city," Wakka shouts wakling behind them." It's _the_ Shack in the middle of some city!"

They turn around." Wakka? What are you wearing?"

"My work outfit!" Wakka shouts.

"You're wearing all black."

"So?" Wakka asks.

"You're mourning."

"Nay! I'm in my work outfit! Come on Sistas! I'll show you where I work!"

_Elsewhere….._

"Man that's a shame," Roxas sighs after realizing what happened to Sora's arm.

"No, it's bullshit!" Sora shouts." He ran over my arm on purpose!"

"Yeah right," Roxas says walking away.

_With the girls….._

"Wow!" The two gasp after seeing the inside of the Shack.

"Yep this beauty right here is the Shadow Shack," Wakka says." Nice, ya?"

"This is perfect!" Namine shouts running over to an empty table.

"I have a feeling that this could end up badly," Xion sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The reason why Sora has a broken arm

"What happened!?" Namine and Xion gasp after seeing Sora trying to play Kingdom Hearts two with one good arm.

"I can't get past the first boss!" Sora shouts trying to throw the controller at the TV but instead hits a picture of Xion on the wall, making it fall to the floor.

"My poor baby!" Xion shouts as Sora grins.

Xion instead runs to her picture, and picks it up. Namine and Sora look at her blankly. Xion turns around and looks at them.

"Really Xion?" The two say in usion as she chuckles nervously.

"Sorry," Xion says.

"Anyway, what happened to your arm Sora?" Namine asks as Sora laughs nervously.

* * *

_Earlier in…._

* * *

_I think Namine's hot, but at the same time I think Kairi is, _Sora says on his usual walk through Twilight town._ But Kairi makes fun of me with Riku. Maybe I'm better off crushing on Namine._

Sora sighs as he runs into Ventus, who is thinking about how Aqua would look in a bikini.

"Hey Ven!" Sora shouts as the two shake hands.

"Sora," Ventus replies putting his hands on the back of his head." You saw Aqua?"

"Did you try the water?" Sora asks as a Rim tone (that drum thing) plays.

Ventus slaps his forehead at the corny joke he made.

"How about Terra?" Ventus asks.

"Did you try the dirt?" Sora asks as the same thing happens.

Ventus sighs." Have you seen Kairi?"

"She's with Riku," Sora says giving a normal response.

* * *

"What does that have to do with anything?" Namine asks as Sora gives his signature smile.

"Well it's how I ended up to the arm broken," Sora says as Xion sighs." I'm going to hurry it up, don't worry."

"Oh?" Xion asks," I was wondering how I'm going to fix this picture frame."

"You're worse than Kairi!" The two shout.

* * *

Sora, along with Ventus, end up at a dirt bike track, where Riku is showing off his skills. Kairi is, of course, cheering for him. Ventus sighs.

"How did Kairi and him end up like this?" Ventus sighs as they enter the racetrack.

"Something about having a bigger dick than me," Sora guesses as Ventus sighs.

"You don't know do you?" Ventus asks as Sora shakes his head no.

"Oh Ventus!" Kairi shouts running up to them then adds, "Sora" rather rudely.

"Kairi what are you doing!?" Ventus shouts as Kairi laughs.

"Supporting my man, duh!" Kairi says rather rudely.

"So you're the one paying child support?" Sora asks as Ventus laughs.

"Depending on if she hit that yet," Ventus replies." Have you?"

"No!" Kairi shouts then thinks for a minute." No!"

"Yo Sora!" Riku shouts walking up to them helmet in hand." Never expected to see you here."

"Well I am!" Sora chimes happily.

"Come to race?" Riku asks going to put his arm around Kairi," or are you two wimps going to watch?"

"Wimps!?" Ventus shouts offended." We're not wimps! In fact-"he smiles like the devil." We are here to join! Except we're gonna cream you!"  
"We did?" Sora asks confused.

"You did?" Kairi asks confused.

"You did?" Riku asks confused then stands straight." I mean you did, huh? Well I'm going to see you at five!"

"Riku it's three!" Kairi shouts running away in the other direction.

"Right!" Riku shouts running after her.

Sora turns to Ventus." Ven I can't drive a dirt bike or motorcycle or whatever these things with motors are!"

"Motorcycles, and Sora you can do this! I'm going to help you train!"

* * *

"NO!" Xion shouts in disbelief.

"That's what happened," Namine agrees.

"Not that!" Xion snaps then points at her picture." There's a rip on the picture!"

The two sigh in annoyance.

* * *

After going through a brief training montage, the two appear on the track, ready to race.

"I don't know if I can do this, Ven," Sora replies nervously." I-I mean we only trained for one montage."

"Yeah and half the training was me talking about how good Aqua would look in a bikini," Ventus says muttering the last part. He turns and places a hand on Sora's shoulder." Use the force Sora."

"Really?" Sora asks as Ventus shrugs.

"I know you're gonna lose, or wreck horribly somehow, so that's all I'm going to say," Ventus replies as Sora walks away.

* * *

"End of story!" Sora shouts as Namine groans in annoyance.

"What!?" Namine groans." What happened next!? Did you even win the race!? And what about your arm!?"

"Oh, I did a victory lap and Riku hit it with a bat," Sora says as Namine goes up to her room.

Xion looks at Sora." We both know that you wrecked horribly, and your arm somehow broke your fall," Xion replies as Sora does his signature again.

"Well I'm embarrassed to admit it," Sora says.

"Do you think I can fix this?" Xion asks Sora.

Sora sighs in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Namine decides to run away

_BBOOOOOOOMMMM!_ An explosion that could split the earth in half is heard from Namine's room.

"NAMINE!" Xion shouts downstairs." DID YOU BLOW THE WALLS OFF YOUR ROOM AGAIN!?"  
"NO!" Namine shouts covered in dust and in her wall less room. She then sighs." Yes."

"I thought it was an earthquake!" Riku shouts outside with Kairi on his back.

"Yeah!" Sora shouts his game system in his arms like a baby." Scared us half to death!"

"Yeah!" Roxas shouts with his phone in his hands." We all grabbed something that's important to us!"

"Why did you grab your phone?" Xion shouts walking out to join them.

"Well I can't call Vanille with it!" Roxas shouts at Xion.

"Dude, you're dating a Final Fantasy character?" Riku asks Roxas as he nods.

"Well what about Sora!?" Roxas shouts pointing at him." He took his PS4!"

"That's different!" Sora shouts." I can't play Kingdom Hearts Two without it!"

"You can't play that on a PS4, Sora!" They all shout at him.

"Whoops," Sora chuckles.

"What about my well-being!?" Namine shouts.

"SHUT UP NAMINE WE'RE TALKING HERE!" They all snap at Namine as if she's a little girl.

This is the first time that this happens…..

Namine goes on a couple errands for the rest of the crew. She buys Sora Titan fall, Riku some new dumbbells, Kairi her makeup she need to restock every week. She also buys Xion her journals she gets and Roxas a present for his girl. Namine doesn't buy anything for herself. When she gets home she gives Sora his game.

"Oh, I don't like Titan fall," Sora says throwing the game into the trash.

Next she gives Riku his new dumbbells.

"What the hell Namine!?" Riku shouts upon receiving them." I got like twenty of them in mint condition! Why da hell do I need more!"

After learning that she gives Kairi her makeup.

"I asked for the one hundred dollar ones!" Kairi shouts throwing the makeup at her.

She hopes Xion is nicer.

"Yeah, I told you that I wanted a new picture frame," Xion giggles.

Hopefully, Roxas loves the gift she mentions.

"Namine Vanille told me I don't need to give her jewelry," Roxas sighs placing it on his dresser.

This is the second time….

Namine asked her friends to watch Bob for her. She went to see how Marluxia is doing. Which is weird considering that he kept her captive. But she decides to put it in the past. Anyway she is gone for three days, and when she returns….

"SORA WHERE'S MY WAFFLES!?" Roxas shouts as Sora makes him waffles.

"SORA WHERE'S MY HASH BROWS!?" Kairi shouts as Sora takes her burnt hash browns out of the oven.

"SORA WHERE'S MY SAUSAGE!" Xion shouts as Sora puts her sausage in the frying pan.

"SORA!" Riku shouts as Sora is ready." I just wanted to shout your name."

Namine walks into the kitchen as Sora takes off his apron and throws it at her.

"YOU DEAL WITH THEIR SHIT CAUSE I'M THROUGH!" Sora snaps at her going to play his systems." NAMINE! COULD YOU MAKE ME MY EGGS AND PANCAKES!? THANK YOU!"

_Well at least I have Bob,_ Namine thinks while sighing.

An hour later Namine goes to her room which is rebuilt. When she opens the door she finds Bob nearly on the verge of dying.

"BOB!" Namine gasps running to his aid.

She goes into one of her desk drawers and takes out the emergency tube of water and pours it on him.

"NAMINE!" Everyone shouts downstairs." WHERE'S LUNCH!?"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE IT YOURSELVES!?" Namine shouts slamming the door.

And that night Namine takes Bob and leaves, due to the fact that everybody thinks she's just a maid. They actually treat her like a nobody sometimes. This makes no sense since Roxas and Xion are too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Introducing Storm to Kingdom Hearts

In City Escape there lies a Shack called Shadow Shack. There a teenage boy named Storm is sitting at a table there. He is on his phone researching topics on brain structure.

"Maybe I can figure out why I'm able to do this," Storm says then places it on the table," wait it's supposed to be blood research!"

"Storm are you okay Brudda?" Wakka asks at the counter.

"Just trying to figure out how I can summon my swords," Storm says summoning Sol and Luna.

"Then what are those swords for?" Wakka asks pointing at the swords at his back.

"Decoration," Storm says unsummoning his weapons.

Suddenly, a group of bikers walk in and cause a ruckus at a nearby table.

"Do you mind!?" Namine shouts a table across from the table they are at.

They move over to her while Storm gets up.

"Who do you think you are!?" One of them shouts grabbing her laptop and throwing it out the window.

_Why are the windows always open? _Storm thinks while watching quietly.

"That cost me $400 bucks," Namine says rather calmly.

"Well these tattoos cost $1500!" One of them shouts showing her a little tattoo.

"That little thing?" Namine asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's not the littlest thing!?" the same on shouts confused.

"I'm pretty sure that if you're confused it is," Namine replies.

"What is this stupid plant anyway?" One asks grabbing Bob.

Namine quickly gets up to grab him back, but one of them shoves her onto the floor.

_WHAM!_

Everyone gasps as Storm kicks the one with Bob in his hand, causing him to fall to the ground, and letting Bob fly into the air.

"Now," Storm says catching Bob in his right hand." Which one of you mama's boys is next?"

One walks up to him, and Storm quickly kicks them in the nuts. The one falls to the ground in pain. The last one runs away like a baby.

"And stay out!" Storm shouts then turns to Namine." Are you okay?"  
Namine is pretty sure he is the only guy that is actually nice to her. Well except Sora, but she doesn't like him that way. This teenage boy has short black hair, small brown eyes, and brown skin. On his left shoulder down to his gauntlet is a piece of light armor. He has on a black shirt that is underneath a chain mail vest, black chain mail shorts, and armored at the front combat boots. Two short sword sheaths are behind his back, at the point where his spine starts (at the bottom) forming an X. A gauntlet is on his left hand. His eyes show a calm, but wild look in his eyes.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine," Namine shouts trying not to look him in the eye.

"Good," Storm replies handing Bob to her. He smiles." Name's Storm and you are?"  
"Namine," Namine replies as Storm laughs.

"That's a pretty name," Storm says then thinks," Doesn't it mean sound of the wave?"  
"It can also mean Born from the wave in French," Namine says shocked that anyone would know what her name means.

"Any who I better get back to work," Storm tells her," otherwise the boss will yell at me again."

Storm leaves leaving Namine with Bob. Then she remembers.

"My laptop!" She gasps running out the door to retrieve it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 No more One shots for Sora

"NAMINE!" Xion shouts banging on her door not realizing she's gone." NAMINE! I NEED PLANS ON HOW TO GET RID OF VANILLE!"

Namine climbs up the wall and through the window then quickly throws her back pack into the open closet. Then she places Bob on her desk, and proceeds to open the door.

"WHERE DA HELL WHERE YOU AT!?" Xion shouts walking in." I MEAN CAN'T YOU BLOODY HEAR!?"

"Xion why are you talking like that?" Namine asks as Xion nods." Anyway I have something to tell you."

"You're pregnant!?" Xion gasps as Namine slaps her forehead.

"No, and who would be the father anyway?" Namine asks.

"Sora," Xion replies shrugging.

Downstairs Sora sneezes.

Namine begins to tell the extremely short story that happened last chapter. Xion starts to smile, but then stops.

"Was it a Final Fantasy character?" Xion asks as Namine closes the door.

"No," Namine replies.

Xion hugs Namine, and a second later the two start to jump, in glee. They start to make the room sound like two animals are having sex.

"Keep it down you two!" Everyone shouts rolling their eyes.

_So Namine swings that way? _Sora thinks.

"Yeah I guess they're doing it," Roxas tells Vanille.

"So did you get his number!?" Xion shouts.

"No I was too embarrassed!" Namine shouts as they stop jumping.

Xion summons her Key blade and grabs Namine by the hair. Then she throws Namine on her bed then spanks her with her Key blade. Namine starts yelping as everyone sighs.

"Yeah I guess she is one," Roxas sighs to Vanille.

_About ten minutes of spanking later….._

* * *

"Namine the golden girl rule of thumb is that you always ask a guy for his number," Xion says behind a hand cuffed Namine that is lying on her stomach.

"Xion why are you doing this?" Namine asks as Xion hits her with her Key blade again.

"SHUT UP!" Xion shouts pretending that Namine is Roxas.

"OW!" Namine shouts in pain." Pretty soon my butt will be black."

"Well it serves you right, Roxas!" Xion snaps at her.

"Roxas?" Namine asks.

Xion blushes then runs out of the room leaving Namine In an awkward position.

"What about me!?" Namine shouts.

**A. : Please don't ask me why that scene was included. Blame Sonic for his music.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Blushing Namine

"Wakka!" Storm shouts as Wakka comes running out of the bathroom.

"What's up Brudda!?" Wakka shouts as Storm points at the door.

Namine is dolled up in extremely high heels. Xion is walking beside the fubbling Namine. Namine seems as though she has trouble walking.

"Xion, I don't this is a good idea," Namine whispers to her.

"Nonsense!" Xion assures," you look nice."

The duo walk up to the counter where Storm and Wakka's mouths are wide open.

"I think they're frozen," Xion says.

Donald walks from behind the back and casts Haste on them. The two briefly shake their heads.

"What the hell are you wearing!?" The two shout as Namine blushes behind her makeup.

"Jeez you _TRYING _to look like a five dollar hooker!?" Storm shouts looking at Xion." That's your idea of _BEAUTIFUL_!?"

"Well, girls like wearing that sort of stuff," Xion says rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"See!?" Namine shouts trying to turn around," I knew this was a bad idea!"

Namine tries to walk forward but she falls backwards. Storm's ability Chrono Trigger kicks in as he catches her perfectly. Namine stares at Storm who smiles.

"Eh?" Storm asks confused," you're a beautiful woman, yet you wear make-up." He laughs." Some woman look better without it, while others need it. You're better without it."

Storm puts her down then she runs out of the shop, stumbling like an idiot. Wakka laughs.

"Ah young love!" Wakka shouts as Storm looks at him funny," ah I'm getting old, ya?"

"Yeah that's a better answer," Storm says.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Don't do it for Youtube

Namine and Xion decide to join Sora and Roxas on whatever they do on Sundays. Of course they are walking through the park with Sora beside Namine, Xion beside Roxas, and Roxas on his phone. Sora tries to grab Namine's hand, but she points at a hot dog stand.

"Hey look!" Namine shouts pointing at it." There's a hot dog stand!"

"But I don't really like hot dogs," Roxas sighs.

"You know what those things are made out of?" Xion asks.

"White coochie!" Sora blurts out as the three slap their foreheads.

"Well there's an ice cream palor nearby," Roxas says looking up STANDS on his phone." Run by Axel."

"I feel like Nstorm comes up with these as he goes along with the stories he makes," Namine says as the four think.

"Well at least he rarely gets writer's block," Sora says as the three agree

_At Axel's Ice Cream Parlor._

"What's up guys!?" Axel greets as they sit on the stools at the counters.

"Axel I'm hoping you have a best friends discount," Roxas says not on his phone for once.

"Sorry got to make a living," Axel says as a skinny white version of Rick Ross walks by." Come back soon Rix Rox!"

"That' a bummer," Xion says as Surf, Surf Crazy plays from Surf's up.

"Anyway, I got Roxas and Xion their Sea Salt Ice cream," Axel says handing the two their Ice cream." And what will you two be having?"

"I'll have Vanilla," Namine says forgetting about her diet.

"Aren't you on a diet?" Axel asks raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I need a little break from that!" Namine says as Sora grins.

"Then how bout a wittle challenge!?" Sora shouts in his imperosnnation of .

"Why are you talking like that?" Axel asks as Sora shrugs.

"The challenge is you have to eat a whole tub of Ice Cream in one sitting."

Everyone stares at him as if he's crazy.

"Come on!" Sora shouts grinning," do it for Youtube!"

"Don't, please," Storm says walking in." People have died for Youtube.

"Then how about you do it?" Sora asks as Storm grins sharply."

"Well if it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you will get," Storm says grinning.

Everyone gets up as Axel goes to get the Ice Cream.

"No woman allowed," Storm says as the two females give him a look." You know who competive guys are. This could be a long and harsh battle."

"Or you think that this a battle," The two whisper as Storm gives them a look.

_Five minutes later..._

"This is Sora's youtube channel!" Sora shouts on video on his phone." My channel is called Naminehasbigknockers!"

"Are they that big?" Namine asks Xion pointing at her own breasts.

"Well, Tifa has you beat," Xion says shrugging.

"Just eat a lot and drink milk," Axel suggest his left elbow on the counter, his hand on his cheek." How do you think Tifa got hers?"

"God gave them to her!" A voice shouts as the three look around.

"Anyway, It's time for a challenge. A very special challenge. A challenge so brutal, so cold, that these brave-maybe even crazy-men are attempting-" Sora says beginning a large speech.

"Just get on with it!" Roxas shouts as Sora rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, Roxas and Storm are here to do the Ice cream challenge," Sora sighs turning the camera on the two, who are sitting at a table behind Sora, each with their own Ice cream tubs and spoons. They are ready to begin." What's the challenge?"

"We each have to eat as much Ice Cream as we can until the other says "Uncle or till both are down for the count," Roxas says as Storm gives his cocky grin.

"Well I think we know who is going to lose," Storm says.

"But the cards haven't been dealt yet, and the challenge is anyone's game!" Sora shouts.

"He seems too in to it," Namine whispers to Xion who chuckles.

"Let the Ice Cream Challenge...BEGIN!"

The two quickly take off their lids, and dive into their Ice Cream, but it is Storm who finishes first. He leans back in his chair, and yawns.

"Storm has finished his Ice Cream in tow seconds flat, and shows no signs of brain freeze!"

The other three slap their foreheads. Roxas finishes his up moments later.

"Even though Roxas has finished his last he also shows no signs of brain freeze. Maybe slow and steady can win the race, but it is only the first round folks!"

_About forty tubs of ice cream later._

Roxas slams his hands on the table, shivering.

"H-h-how c-c-can you st-st-still be g-g-going!?" Roxas shivers as Storm yawns.

"My abilities are superior to any normal human," Storm translates." Like Sora I am superhuman."

"I don't think that Roxas can go like this," Xion says as Axel puts the two Ice Cream tubes on the table.

Roxas picks up his spoon, his hand shaking, as Storm devours his. Just as Roxas is about to scoop some up into his spoon, Storm falls backwards. Roxas lets go of his spoon, shocked at what just happened.

"YES!" Roxas shouts shooting up out of his seat." YES! Now I'm going to take a shower."

Roxas leaves with Sora behind him. Sora puts the phone on the table. Storm gets up, and takes the phone.

"And that,ladies and gentlemen, is what you shouldn't do for youtube," Storm says." An hour and counting. Boy, that was something."

And that one video became a hit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Why Kairi thinks that unicorns exist and how we came to this

Namine's foot slips and she falls down the mountain that the group is climbing up. How did this start? Well we have to take you back about five days ago...

"Unicorns do exist!"Kairi shouts while she has Roxas in a choke hold.

Namine, Sora, and Xion walk in the living room as the scene unfolds.

"Kairi what the hell!?" Sora shouts as Roxas taps her elbow.

"Roxas says that Unicorns don't exist!" Kairi grunts as Roxas turns blue.

"But they don't," Sora says as Kairi lets go of Roxas who flaps like a fish out of water.

"They do! I saw one in my basement when I was a child!" Kairi shouts.

"Well, I believe that Unicorns are produced due to the mind being extremely lonely or after trauma. Our minds think up these magical beings of legend, so we have SOMETHING to cherish about life. Or some people have gone crazy in the heads," Namine explains as everyone stares at her confused.

"But they do exist nevertheless!" Kairi shouts taking a piece of paper out of her pocket." There exists somewhere in the world, the gateway to the Unicorn realm exists."

"Oh, and the man-eating sandwich, Henry, exists there too!" Roxas shouts sacristy.

"IT DOES YOU PO-PO HEAD!" Kairi shouts.

"Po-po head?" Sora whispers to Namine who shrugs.

"I just don't know where it is. I mean no normal map can tell us-"

"US!?" Everyone asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes US! Where it is."

"Maybe Storm knows where it is."

Everyone stares at Namine then smiles.

"What?" She asks as everyone but Xion whistles while looking away.

"Honey I know you like him, but I don't think he would know."

"I AM NOT!" Namine looks away while blushing." He may know more than us."

"Doubt It!" Roxas shouts obnoxiously.

"Course I know where it is!" Storm shouts being insulted by the question that was asked. He looks at Namine." I'm pretty sure you had some sense to know that I know more than ya'll. I may not be as smart, but I'm right, right?"

Namine nods her head as Kairi steps up, and in Storm's eyes, looking like a clown.

"Hey, cutie," Kairi coos seductively." Think you could help me?"

"What the hell do you have on!?" Storm shouts taking two steps back." You look like Lady Gaga without her make-up! Actually, you look like a clown that's a hot mess! Better yet you look like a white girl that doesn't need to wear make-up."

Offended Kairi goes and kicks Roxas in the balls while going to the bathroom. Roxas falls into the fetal position, crying like a baby.

"Anyway, I know where it is and I can take you. On one condition."

"WHY!?" Sora asks getting a stake wedgie by Storm.

"Oh, I just wanted to try this," Storm says carrying the stake over his shoulder.

"WHY ME!?" Sora shouts through the pain.

"No reason," Storm says as the group, with hiking equipment on, comes to a mountain.

"This is the gateway?" Kairi asks rolling her eyes.

"Yes and No. The gateway is at the top of this thing," Strom says pointing east."That slope's our entrance."

And so the group climbs the mountain going slowly due to the fact of Sora still on the stake. About four days later….

"Geez," Sora groans rubbing his butt as the group sets camp up in a cave." Why can't this story be normal?"

Storm throws a rock at his head, due to him breaking the fourth wall.

"Anyway, there should be at least another hour's climb," Storm guesses.

"Say where's-"Roxas begin.

"THIS IS NOT YOUR TV SHOW YOU DORK!" Buford from Phineas and Ferb shouts.

"I believe he was going to say Namine," Xion mutters.

"Said something about climbing up the side to an apple tree," Storm recalls." I might want to check on her."

"Relax, S, she's a big girl now. She'll be fine!" Sora assures.

"S? That supposed to be a pun or an insult?" Storm asks crossing his arms over his chest.

Namine recalls Kairi saying that she lacks strength.

_I can lift sixty pounds with breaking a sweat! _Kairi gloated as she was putting on her make-up._ What can YOU do with those string bean arms?_

And to prove that she is strong, Namine decides to climb up the mountain, a dangerous distant away from the ground, to get to an apple tree. Suddenly, she moves her foot on the wrong stone as that stone breaks out beneath her. She begins to fall off the mountain. And that ends the flashback

_Well at least I had a good run;_ Namine thinks then remembers everything till now._ Who am I kidding? My run sucked! Well I'm going to miss Bob._

A flash of light fills her eyes, but instead her vision clears. No death. She is lying on the mountain again with Storm standing five feet who is away from her, his back turn, pulsating with thunder.

"Can you at least tell us before you leave?" Storm asks turning back to normal." That way we can look for you more easily." Storm sighs." You remind me of a certain stubborn girl that I had to constantly bail out of trouble. Anyway, we should meet with the others. We still have an hours' left."

An hour later the group comes to the peak which has a painting of a Unicorn on it.

"Where's the portal?" Kairi asks looking around.

"That painting over there," Storm says." Though it only opens after a Storm."

And that is an excellent waste of time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Riku the white Tiger Woods playing Tennis

"Well everybody!" Riku shouts marching into the living with his golf equipment, and outfit, on."I've decided to play golf!"

"Great you're a white Tiger Woods playing Tennis now!" Storm shouts as he changes the channel to wrestling." Well done!"

"A white Tiger Woods playing Tennis?" Sora asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Blame NStorm for talking to white people," Storm replies.

"You know there's a tournament going on?" Namine asks.

"Yeah, and the award is one hundred thousand dollars," Roxas says texting with one hand, changing the channel to Friends with the other.

"We could use the money since neither of us have a job," Kairi says as Xion walks in wearing all red.

"Da hell you been, gir?" Storm asks.

"At my _job!" _Xion shouts walking to sit next to Storm." Axel hooked me up."

"You're so hip!" Riku chimes." Well, I'm out to become the greatest white Tiger Woods playing Tennis in history!"

Riku leaves as the theme song to Friends plays. Xion looks at Storm confused.

"A white Tiger Woods playing Tennis?" Xion asks as Storm shrugs.

"Well he must be good if he can play Tennis," Storm says.

Riku goes through 72 holes in one sitting. And by holes I mean donut holes. What holes do you think I'm talking about? Regular holes. HO-L-ES holes? Holmes? Although he does befriend Sherleck ? He's Riku.

"Riku I think that this is the one thousandth time that you've missed the hole in one," Sherleck Holmes says while sitting in the golf cart, sipping his tea.

"I just don't understand!" Riku shouts throwing his golf club on the ground in anger." I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A WHITE TIGER WOODS PLAYING TENNIS!"

"Riku how long did you think this would take?" A familiar voice says appearing out of nowhere.

"Xehanort!" Riku shouts summoning a sausage.

"Do not be so hasty, boy!" Xehanort shouts summoning a golf club." I'm not just an evil old man. I am here to help you-"

_At a price,_ Riku thinks.

"At a price," Xehanort says giving an evil grin," you see I've been interested in a certain woman. Aqua. And-"

"You're a dirty old man, you know that?" Riku asks as Xehnanort laughs.

"Anyway, let us begin the training!"

And the two go through a montage that we can't explain. It involves looking at Aqua while she is doing numerous stuff, running away from her when she finds out, and others.

"Riku today's the day of the tournament," Xehanort says giving Riku a massage." Remember your training."

"Ma-Xehanort I don't think I can do this, due to the fact we barely trained. All we did was stalk Aqua and other young girls. Except for Namine," Riku says.

"Well she does have a boy as a friend, whom she sees as a romantic influence, but the boy doesn't know,"Xehanort replies somehow summing up Namine's problem in a sentence." But that's beside the point ma boy. I believe you have potential." Terra, with Aqua, stands at the spectator area." Unlike my OTHER PUPIL WHO CAN'T EVEN GET A PIECE OF THE LOVELY AQUA! I GOT ALL THE STUFF YOU NEED BABE! COME TASTE MY BROWN COCO RAINBOW!"

In response Aqua slowly tries to blend in with the crowd, hiding her embarrassment. Riku gets up and goes to play golf.

"GO RIKU!" Kairi shouts about five feet away from her friends, and right next to some fan girls. She turns her head to them, a crazy love struck look in her eyes." HE'S MINE! M-I-N-E MINE!"

"Is it that time of the month already?" Storm asks as Namine and Xion give him dirty looks.

"That's sexist," Namine says.

"Well you all say that all we care about is the area between our legs," Storm replies." I mean I don't care about that all the time. Sometimes I pay attention to my hair. Any longer and I'll be a girl."

"You kinda have a point, but that sounds more-"Xion begins as the crowd claps.

"MY MAN HIT A HOLE IN ONE!" Kairi shouts as the fan girls start rolling her eyes." OH NO YOU DIDN'T! I'LL SNATCH THAT WEAVE OUT YOUR HAIR!"

"This gone from sexist to racist in 3.5," Sora sighs giving his grin while trying to put his arm around Namine. She moves forward.

_SEVENTEEN HOLES AND KAIRI FITS LATER….._

"All he needs is one more hole and we'll win!" Roxas shouts on the phone with Vanille." What? No, way!"

"And this ladies and gentlemen is what happens when you wait too long to make your move," Storm says looking at a fake camera." Stay with your groove my friends."

"I think this chapter is trying to be the most interesting chapter in the world," Xion sighs as Namine's head falls on her shoulders.

"BORING!" Storm groans sitting Indian style dressed like an Indian." COME ON! LET'S SEE SOME BLOOD!"

Riku polishes his golf club as Xehanort does the same beside him.

"Well ma boy this is it!" Xehanort says doing his gestures between his words." The final battle."

Riku then pieces everything together." Wait so you-"

"YES!" Xehanort says having an…..outburst."YES! GGQSDGSUSADGJMDVHWKJLQEDFNSKDFVKJFBDSBYSYUFSSDBHJGSHYSYUFSSDBHJGSHDBVHJVNDBCVCVNBVSASDSKMGDFJNJHBFDJBVHJDFVJDFSBJFNDKBGNJKKGHHIUJFNGIJGHFKJGUIFGYUDGBIUDSGYUDGDUDBGFIUBIODIHBGIUBSOBWDETV8SIONEDEFIUFGTV8D6YXR392T7484943UC8H09534NCUCV4MNY95VBNCY9MAQUALETMETASTETHATWUFEURVIUOSVEWIUVYUDIFIUIDEFNIGERKLOHFIYEBVDECFDUYUSFSDCFGKJCGBGHLBG WHATCHAGONNADOWITHTHATBIGFATBUTTJIFHIFHVFHIDON'TKNOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"

Xehanort passes out, due to having about two gallons work of energy drinks so he could use his full power.

"Yep," Xion says," most interesting, and random, chapter in the story. The end should be greater than the beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Axel the mom-to-be-without-a-clue-as-to-who-are-his-kids

Everybody knows that Axel is knowledgeable. Especially to two certain nobodies. Although there are times that his knowledge is at its weakest.

"Say Axel?" Xion asks walking into the living room

Axel, pausing his game of Titan Fall, turns around to see her. Storm also turns around, drinking his glass of water.

"What's up?" Axel asks smiling.

"What's sex?" Xion asks as Storm spits out his drink. He then stares at it, confused.

"Why am I here?" Storm asks as Axel's face becomes blank.

"W-Why do you…..you know…ask?" Axel asks as awkward as the conversation.

"Well, I heard Roxas talking about it with Vanille," Xion says as Axel quickly runs upstairs.

Storm looks at her while pointing to the stairs." Does he live here?"

Xion shrugs.

* * *

"So I was thinking that you could come over and we-" Roxas says lying on his bed on the phone with Vanille.

"ROXAS!" Axel shouts banging on the door." OPEN UP!"

"I'M TALKING TO MY GIRL YOU IDIOT!" Roxas shouts.

Suddenly, Axel phases into fire then moves underneath the small opening. Somewhere in the world Demyx shudders, feeling that he has been copied.

"WHAT THE-" Roxas begins when Axel turns back into his solid state.

"YEAH SHIT JUST GOT REAL!" Axel shouts quickly lunging at Roxas and grabbing his phone.

Axel throws it out the window, but the window is closed and it bounces off, hitting him in the stomach.

"THAT'S IT!" Axel shouts stomping on the phone in front of him.

As he takes a breather words appear on the phone's screen.

_That all you got, Holmes!? _It reads.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Axel shouts summoning his chakras and using them on the phone.

But it still doesn't do anything to the phone that begins to show signs of artificial intelligence. It begins to laugh. Axel creates a sledgehammer out of fire, and starts hitting it.

_No! I was supposed to be the connection for intercourse!_

Axel smashes the phone while heaving.

"I destroy sex!" Axel shouts pointing at Roxas who is in shock.

"And my phone you ditzy ginger!" Roxas shouts walking up to Axel and getting in his face.

"Ditzy!? Man, you're the crazy one!" Axel shouts.

"Me!? How am I crazy!?"

"Talking about sex in front of a woman-Xion no less!"

"Well she was supposed to know."

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HER FIRST!?"

Roxas stares at him blankly while Axel blushes.

"I MEAN I WAS SUPPOESD TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO TELL HER ABOUT THAT! I'M THE FATHER!"

"BITCH YOU AIN'T NO FATHER!?"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A DIFFERENT RACE!"

"YOU STOP BEING AXEL, THEN! GETTING LAID BY A DOG!"

"OKAY THAT BITCH CAME ONTO ME! HORNY LITTLE THING!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT! PUTTING YOUR THING IN THAT SMALL BITCH'S VAJJ!"

"LARXENE WANTED IT!"

Roxas becomes confused again." I THOUGHT YOU HAD SEX WITH AN ACTUAL DOG!"

"HELL NO! I AM NOT THAT SICK! DUDE, THAT'S GROSS!"

"DUDE WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!?"

"DUDE, I DON'T KNOW, DUDE!"

"Just kiss already!" Namine shouts within the confines of her room.

The two look at each other, then shake their heads.

"SO WHAT DO WE DO!?" Roxas shouts as he cannot stop.

"I HAVE A PLAN!" Axel shouts.

* * *

"Look, Axel, I really think that we should spend some time together, but what are we doing!?" Storm shouts sitting in a circle in the middle of the living room floor.

"Yeah!" Sora shouts playing Re:coded with his toes." This makes no sense!"  
"Thank the lord," Demyx says somehow in the circle," FOR ALL THAT I HAVE RECEIVED!"

Everyone looks at him as he looks at everyone else. He is holding Storm's hand on one side, Namine on the other.

"How'd you get in?" Roxas asks.

After that he moves out of the circle, and walks out the house. The two close the gap, and hold hands while Namine blushes like Axels' hair color.

"Let us let go of our hands and begin," Axel says as everyone lets go except Namine. Storm seems not to notice.

"Anyway, I brought ya'll here today so we can have a talk," Axel explains.

"Does it involve gangbanging?" Riku asks as Storm gives him a look.

"No…I don't…think?" Axel replies confused." Wait why-never mind. No a special talk about the sexes."  
The opposite sexes groan accordingly.

"And I know _some _of you are oblivious to the making of the opposite sex!"

Someone coughs Sora as everyone laughs.

"This is no laughing matter! We have to have this talk, so you can tell your children!"

"Well, what do we talk about?" Riku asks as Xion raises her hand.

"Um what is sex?" Xion asks as Storm chokes on something.

"WHY!?" Storm shouts at the ceiling.

"Well sex is-" Axel begins.

"A desert!?" Sora shouts in excitement.

"Not really it's-" Axel begins.

"A magical place where love blossoms!" Kairi blurts out.

"NO! STOP INTERUPTING YOU WHORE!"

"What's a whore?" Xion asks.

Axel sighs as Storm looks at the ceiling.

"Okay this could be M-rated considering the language use," Storm mutters.

"A whore is a girl who dresses loosely. They have no respect for themselves and screw every guy in sight."

"What does screw mean?"

"Screwing a screw, duh!" Sora shouts. He then points at her." This one."

"No it can mean having sex with a guy."

"Then what's sex?"

"Why are you asking SO many questions?" Kairi groans lying on her back with her legs in the air.

"Sex is when…..um is when…..you know," Axel says at a loss for words.

"The F.U.N song!?" Sora gasps.

"No, it's when a male has an erection-" Axel begins.  
"What's an erection?" Xion asks.

"It's when you get horny-"

"What does horny mean?"

"A horn," Storm says making a horn gesture on his forehead," and a knee." He slaps his knee." Humor me."

"It's when you get a sexual thought and your privates become….wet for women, and for boys their penis' grow in length."  
"Wh-"

"A male's we-wee."

"Oh, then what is sex?"  
Axel pinches the bridge of his nose. _I am not going to go crazy…again, _Axel thinks.

"It's when a male puts his…..thing inside of a woman's …..hole. Like this."

Axel holds up a finger, and makes a circle with his other hand. He puts the finger through the hole many times. Xion and Sora are the only ones….excited as they know nothing of it.

"Then what happens?" Sora asks curious.

"Then the male releases a fluid that is milky."

"Then what?" Xion asks as Axel sighs.

"Then it shoots up her vagina where it meets a seed."

"What's the seed?"

Axel sighs." That's a question to save for later. "Any others?"

"Well I bleed out of my thing," Xion says as Axel faints.

"Sex is a wonderful thing!" Stor, shouts while grining.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Namine's Sister

Namine looks through the mail which consists of birth control pills sale, and fashion. One mail catches her eye and she opens it. There is another envelope.

"What the?" Namine asks opening the envelope.

_Dear Namine,_

_Good news and bad news. The good news is that I've found your sister! That's right you have a sister! But does that mean Kairi has one due to the fact you two are the same? Bah, I don't know! The good news is that you ACTUALLY have a relative that's not a drama queen._

Finally, she can do girl stuff without talking about Riku! The two could be partners in crime and rule the world! Well start small like Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb! And then they could have the idiots-not Storm-as their slaves! She'd be more powerful than Xehanort! And that old man will suck her toes like the dirty man he is! But she remembers there's bad news.

_What shall the bad news be for my little, blond haired sweetheart? You can tell I have a crush on you, but that's beside the point. You are a nobody that can feel emotions. You don't understand those emotions at times, but you have them. So your sister shall be like you. Except she's in control of her emotions, and says whatever the HELL is on her mind. Sounds great right!?"_

Her dreams of domination go out the door. She can't deal with a straight forward sister. She'll reject her, and run away somewhere. Most likely to Storm.

_Oh, and don't TRY TO HIDE OR REJECT HER! She is on her way here, and also knows EVERY POSSIBLE LOCATION YOU COULD GO! Yours truly helped her out, so you two could unite and have fun together. Just know NOT to mention that she has bigger breasts than all of the girls there. DON'T TALK ABOUT SEX OR SHE'LL START GIVING A DETAILED REPORT ON IT! BE EXTREMLY, and I mean __**EXTREMELY**__ CAREFUL NOT TO MAKE SEXIST JOKES! Also she likes to take showers with people, so you have been warned. Oh, and PLEASE DON'T MENTION VANILLE! She loves VanilleX(whoever) couples and is a fan girl to Zack, Cloud, Leon/Squall and Roxas. Anyway, she should be here right now, so get out of that ugly brown and pink dress! THAT'S A DISGRACE!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Nstorm_

_P.S. Seriously take off that dress and put something else on._

Offended Namine takes off her des, and replaces it with a white tank top and shorts. Then she goes to the door where somebody is asking is there somebody in the house?

"Hold on a second!" Namine shouts opening the door.

Her jaw drops. Literally, to the floor like out of an anime. The girl is the splitting image of her-except she has short red hair, and green eyes. She is wearing a red tank top, blue jean shorts, and red sneakers. Her chest is a little bigger-actually WAY bigger than Xion's, Kairi's, and her's combined. She has to be as big as Aqua or Tifa. Even Terra maybe, but she doubt's it.

"Hey!" The girl says waving," are you….um." She takes a note out and looks at it." Namine?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're the girl that Nstorm told me about," Namine says as the girl nods.

"I'm Saria!" Saria chimes as she hugs Namine." Sister!"

Namine, confused at the sight and situation, hugs her back. Roxas whistles trying to repair his phone with magic, but failing miserably.

"Anyway," Namine says as they break up the hug," come in!"

When she walks in and sees Roxas she nearly has a heart attack. Saria goes over to Roxas and starts to speak an alien langue. Namine grabs her by her arm and leads her to her room.

"THAT WAS ROXAS!" Saria shouts as Namine rolls her eyes.

"Yeah he's Roxas," Namine says as they reach her room.

Bob is on the table and has a confused…stance when Saria walks in. Namine goes over and rubs his head as if it's a real animal.

"She's my sister, Bob," Namine says as Saria laughs.

"You have a pet Venus Flytrap?" Saria says grinning," That's unusual sis!"

"Say what you will, but you're related to me," Namine says.

"Well that's not weird at all. I had a pet Barbie doll named Shelly," Saria replies as Namine chuckles.

"So what brings you here?" Namine asks.

"Well, after breaking free from my adopted parents, I traveled around the world looking for a place to stay. Then I met Xehanort where he tried to kidnap me. Luckily another traveler helped me, and ever since then I've been wondering if I'd find him again. I have to repay him."

_So it's a he?_ Namine thinks.

"I also have power over wind, and light, but I can't do what you do sis," Saria sighs." I didn't even know HAD a sister. It feels good to finally have one."

And for one of the many first times in her life, Namine smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Let us begin," Namine tells her sister Saria as they begin creating a new chemical.

Namine pours a test tube filled with a purple liquid into a flask that is over a heater.

"So just put this in?" Saria asks grabbing a test tube filled with a pink liquid and pouring it into the flask.

The two sit in silence watching the liquid boil. Saria looks at Namine.

"So what will it make?" Saria asks her as she shrugs.

"Well, I don't know since I don't know what half the liquids I mix together are," Namine replies." That's why there is an explosion in my room nearly all the time."

"You wanna get something to eat if that's true?" Saria asks as Namine gets up.

The duo leaves as the room indeed blows up.

"So what are you going to do man?" Axel asks as Storm shrugs.

"Considering the situation at hand…..no clue," Storm replies as the duo walk in.

"Hey- girls?" Axel asks as Namine slaps her forehead.

"This is my sister you haven't met yet, Saria," Namine says as Saria waves.

"Sup?" Storm says," Anyway I have a problem."

"You got a girl pregnant?" Saria gasps as Storm makes a face.

"No, it's worse," Storm replies as the two hold their hands over their mouths wanting for bad news." Shadow Shack is on hold."

"Oh," The two say becoming normal.

"And what's worse is that an Oc will be terminated!" Storm shouts." That means _I_ could be gone from that story!"

"That's not good, right?"

"Well considering that Nstorm puts me in _any _fanfic it's not bad. But I have no where to stay."

A light bulb goes off in Saria's head-a signal that she has an idea.

"Why don't you stay here, Stor?" Saria asks.

"Well, I don't think that would work out-what Stor? Is that supposed to be a pet name?"

Saria giggles as Namine pulls her to the side.

"What're you doing?" Namine asks.

"Well having fun, silly sister!" Saria giggles as Namine sighs.

"I mean with Storm?" Namine asks," Do you like him or something?"

Saria raises an eyebrow." More like do _you _like him?"

Namine blushes as Saria laughs in victory." Thought so!"

"Yo girls!" Storm shouts with the door of the shop opened." I'm going to go to the house."

With that Storm leaves…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Toy Store Mayhem ( A _Collectibles are Fun reference)_

**Note that I got this from reading fanfic. I don't own the idea of Plush dolls. I am-screw it I couldn't resist doing this.**

"STOOOOOOOORRRRRRRMRMMMMMMMMMMM!" Xion shouts while walking down into the basement where a gate is in between the dryer and washer.

"WHA!?" Storm shouts unlocking and opening the gate.

"I need your help," Xion says as Storm stares blankly at her.

"You came down here, screaming as if you've been chased by a murder, interrupting my reading of _The House of Hades, _just to ask me for _help?_" Storm asks as she nods." Are you on your period?"

"NO!" Xion shouts covering her chest," it's not till another week."

"Xion what do you want?" Storm sighs putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Help!" Xion shouts making Storm slap his forehead.

"WHAT FOR!?" Storm shouts.

"I just need help," Xion replies.

Storm begins to walk back to his room when Xion jumps, missing his body, but grabs his ankle.

"PLEASE!" Xion shouts," I NEED YOUR HELP IN GETTING SOMETHING!"  
"LET GO OF MY ANKLE!" Storm shouts trying to break free.

"HELP ME!" Xion shouts still refusing to say what she needs help.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO!? WHY CAN'T YOU GET NAMINE OR A GIRL TO HELP YOU!?"

"THEY'LL LAUGH AT ME!"

"WHY DOES IT MATTER?"  
"CAUSE I'M TRYING TO GET THE NEW NAMINE PLUSH DOLL!"

_Plush Doll? _Storm thinks looking at Xion who is giving her puppy dog eyes._ What crazy shit is Nstorm doing now?_

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF MY FRIENDS SAW ME GETTING A PLUSH DOLL!?"

"BUT I'M GETTING IT!"  
"EXACTLY! THEY'LL THINK I'M A SISSY FOR HANGING OUT WITH A GIRL!"

Storm knows that this won't happen, but is using it as an excuse. He hates shopping for girl stuff.

"PLEASE HELP ME BIG DADDY!"

"FIRST OF ALL THAT SOUNDS WRONG AND SECOND I AIN'T YOUR DADDY!"

"How about Big S?"

"NO!"

"Pimp Daddy Storm?"

"May-" Storm thinks for a minute," NO!"

"STORM!PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"ALL IGHT!" Electricity flies off his body." I'll help you. But just this once."

"Yay!" Xion then jumps on Storm's upper body wrapping her legs around his hips." I love you, Storm."

"Okay,okay!" Storm tries to pry her off while she kisses him repeatedly." Just stop kissing me! I don't want to catch something!"

She looks at him with innocent eyes." But I'm clean."

"Can we just hurry up! This is starting to get on my nerves!"

"Okay baby."

"I AIN'T YOUR BABY!"

* * *

Storm, with Xion following behind him like a lost puppy, walks around town.

"What are we looking for again?" Storm asks Xion who is daydreaming." XION!"

"Huh?" Xion asks looking at Storm." What's wrong, S?"

"Don't call me that," Storm replies.

"Okay Big Pimp Daddy Storm," Xion says as Storm sighs.

"What are we looking for again?" Storm asks.

"A toy store!" Xion chimes as Storm pinches the bridge between his nose.

"Why-you know what, why don't we ask somebody?"

They walk up to a black guy with an afro who is wearing a hoodie.

"Excuse me, do you know where the toy store is?" Storm asks.

The guy jumps into the air and when he lands on the ground he starts crumping to the right.

"So go right?" Storm asks as the guy nods pointing his lips out." Then what?"

He enters another crump then points up.

"Go straight now what?"

Again he crumps to the left.

"Okay thank you."

AS the two leave Xion becomes confused.

"Did you just get served?" Xion asks.

Storm scratches his head." I think so."

* * *

Storm and Xion arrive at the toy store which has a long line stretching about twenty blocks.

_All this for some Plush Dolls, _Storm thinks as they cut in line at the entrance.

"HEY!" Someone shouts from about twelve places down.

"Hey what?" Storm asks turning around.

"NO CUTTING!" The man shouts as Storm scoffs.

"What're you like five?" Storm asks.

"Just because you're young doesn't mean you can cut in line, girly!" The man shouts.

"FOR YOUR INFO I'M A GUY!" Storm shouts.

"Calm down Big Daddy," Xion says putting a hand on his arm.

"SHUT UP!" Storm shouts," BOTH OF YOU!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU UGLY TRANS-" The guy begins but is blown into the sky by a bolt of lightning.

"Anyway, how long do we have to wait?" Storm asks Xion.

"I don't know I think twelve days," Xion guesses.

"TWELVE DAYS!?" Storm shouts.

"You're lucky!"Somone shouts from the front of the line." Some of his have been waiting for twenty days!"

"Besides if you get bored you can touch me whoever you want," Xion says with a straight face.

"Not sure whether to response or scream. Instead I'll just wait till later.

* * *

_A day later..._

"Xion I don't think that beating her up is gonna solve anything," Storm sighs.

"Well It's that or I kill myself," Xion says shrugging.

"Not that either. Look you're a pretty girl and-" Storm begins.

"Are you flirting with me?" Xion asks swinging slightly.

Storm draws one of his swords and holds it out to the man behind them.

"Go ahead," Storm says bending his neck down," right on the neck."

* * *

_Four days counting the first later..._

"Roxas is not going to break up with Vanille anytime soon," Storm sighs.

"But what do I do!?" Xion whines like a little girl.

"Move on and find someone else," Storm suggests.

"Are you telling me you're single?" Xion asks looking at Storm.

_I don't get paid enough for this, _Storm thinks crossing his arms over his chest,_ hopefully I can get my story kicked off, and become like every other thing on this site._

* * *

_Five days from the first five later..._

_"_Grabbing a guy's penis does not mean he will go out with you," Storm sighs after Xion did that to the guy in front of them.

"Then can I flirt with him or grab his butt?" Xion asks as Storm's eyes look to the sides.

"As long as he has an ass and is flirtable, knock yourself o-AH!" Storm replies when Xion grabs his ass.

"In my defense you did say 'As long as he has an ass, and is flirtable, knock yourself out," Xion counters before Storm opens his mouth.

_I got to learn to say no sometimes, _Storm thinks.

* * *

_Two days later..._

_"_STORM!" Xion shouts at Storm who is awake." WAKE UP!"

"I am up," Storm replies blankly.

"I WANNA BE THE FIRST ONE TO GET THE DOLL!" Xion says stepping out of line." SO GOOD LUCK!"

"You little bi-AHHHHHHH!" Storm begins but is carried off by the wave of people.

Inside the doors people rush to get a doll. And some trample Storm who slowly gets mad.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZ-BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Storm walks out of the shop, with a shopping bag in his hand, covered in foot prints.

"Let's go home," Storm groans.

* * *

"C'mon Storm!" Xion chimes as the duo is in her room. She has a Plush Doll of herself in one her hands."Play with me!"

"You have the mind of a three-year old sometimes," Storm sighs looking at a shelf cluttered with Plush Dolls." How many do you have?"

"Every Kingdom Hearts character-including the special editions-and all Final Fantasy 7,8, and 13 characters," Xion replies with the Namine plush doll in her other hand." C'mon I'll let you play with Namine!"

"No thanks," Storm refuses scratching his head," maybe if you called Nstorm he would play."

"You're no fun!" Plush-Xion pouted crossing her arms.

Plush-Namine puts a hand on Plush-Xion's shoulder." Don't worry,Xion, real friends stick together."

The two Plush Dolls hug as Storm becomes creeped out.

"Well, I better get going before this becomes CAH- Creepy As Hell," Storm says.

"But I was going to bring out Plush-Storm!" Xion whines pulling a Plush-Storm out from the covers.

"Who made that anyway?" Storm asks.

"Namine and Saria," Xion replies.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Storm shouts walking out of the room.

Plush-Xion and Plush-Storm kiss as Plush-Namine looks at the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Four days at the beach

"As much as I would _love_ to do that, I'm afraid I can't," Axel says to the two boys who wanted something.

"C'mon Axel!" Roxas pleaded on his knees," we need you!"

"Yeah who else would do it!?" Sora exclaims.

"What now?" Storm asks on his motorcycle Fenir.

"We need you to drive all of us to the beach," Roxas replies.

"On what? There's like what eight of us?" Storm says as Sora drives a rusted truck to where they are at.

Storm looks back at Roxas and the truck. He points at it." That piece of shit that you call a vehicle?"

After hours of fixing, Storm manages to get the truck to where it can run without it breaking down. He drives while everyone else rides in the back. Namine, after Saria insisted she take her place, rides in the front with Storm who tells her to sit beside him.

"I'm doing this so I don't get pulled over, for driving a party with me," Storm replies," That and I want somebody to talk to."

Now he drives with them in tow. In the back everyone is in an awkward position where one person has their legs open, and the others pelvic is against theirs. Only Riku is the only one without a partner. Saria smiles knowing her hunch was right.

"So Namine?" Storm asks snapping Namine out of a daydream," I heard you draw well."

"Oh," Namine says blushing a deep red," yeah I do."

"I can't draw to save Xion's virginity, and I worry about that girl sometimes," Storm says," I mean she tries to have sex with me while I'm asleep. Who does that!?"

Namine knew Xion's obsession of finding a guy, ever since Roxas got with Vanille, but decided to keep quiet. She never knew it could get this bad.

"This is the first time I've heard of this," Namine replies then blushes." Has she ever-"

"I usual surge a little and she quickly gets out," Storm relies." Anyway-"

Suddenly, the car begins to break down, for the first time since he fixed it. Storm quickly gets out of the car, runs to the front, and kicks it. Immediately, it starts back up as he moves to the side. Suddenly, the car drives off by itself.

"HEY!" Storm shouts running after the car," GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE O SHIT!"

"Look at Storm!" Riku shouts then falls out afterwards.

"Namine drive the thing!" Saria shouts.

"I don't know how!" Namine shouts.

The car drives by two cop cars, parked on the side of the road. The cops look at the car as it speeds off.

"Say Bert?" Cop one asks.

"Yeah Marty?" Bert replies.

"Wasn't that the runaway car you had?" Marty replies.

"Yeah," Bert replies as Storm runs past them, the wind blowing as he does.

"That was Strom, the fastest thing that ever existed?" Marty asks.

"Yep," Bert replies sipping his coffee.

The car slowly comes to a stop at the beach with Storm behind it. He goes to the driver's door, opens it, and takes out the keys.

"Bad Truck!" Storm scowls as the truck becomes dormant.

"All right now I can go swimming!" Kairi shouts quickly getting out of the car and running onto the beach.

"Anyway, shouldn't we find a hotel room?" Saria asks as Storm nods.

"And since you mention it, you can get it for us!" Storm exclaims.

"As for the rest of us, we're going to have fun," Roxas says walking onto the beach with Sora.

"And I think I'll go for a walk," Namine says walking away.

"And that just leaves you and-"Xion begins when she realizes Storm isn't next to her. She sighs.

And so begins the beach adventure…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Swimsuits, fake drowning, and a bet

"C'mon Storm!" Xion exclaims from within the water," Swim with me!"

Storm looks up, underneath an umbrella, on a lawn chair, in his black swimming trunks while pausing on his reading of _Agincourt. _He is very far from the water as he knows Xion is sneaky.

"Why don't you ask Demyx?" Storm asks looking over at Demyx who is hovering above water with his situar.

"Dance! Demyx shouts while dancing and playing his guitar," dance! Dance, water, dance!"

The clones join him as he continues this bizarre scene.

"I want you!" Xion shouts splashing the water around.

"And I gotchoo, I gotchoo!" Bowling for Soup plays out of nowhere.

"Okay," Storm says as it stops.

Xion grumbles while looking at the water. Then she got an idea.

"HELP!" Xion shouts in the deep part of the water," I'M DROWNING!"

Storm puts down his book, and looks at the lifeguard who is Xigbar.

"Yo buddy!" Storm shouts as Xigbar looks at him," you gonna help?"

Xigbar points at the sign at the base of the tower.

"No hablo Ingles, huh?" Storm asks taking out a coconut." XIGBAR!'

As soon as Xigbar turns his head, Storm throws the coconut at him, causing him to fall off the tower.

"HELP!" Xion shouts as she falls into the water.

Storm jogs to the shoreline, and then dives in. He quickly swims to Xion, and then resurfaces with her over his shoulder. Xion is really faking it, but wants Storm to perform CPR on her. As soon as Storm lays her out on the sand, he places his hand on her heart. He surges, causing Xion to quickly open her eyes while having a seizure. Lightning and water do not have sex kids!

"You okay?" Storm asks as Xion stops shaking like a salt shaker." I know the author ran out of figurative language."  
"Thank you, Storm, I surely would have died," Xion replies then moves her head toward Storm's head.

Storm quickly gets up, and backs away from her.

"What's wrong?" Xion asks innocently crawling over to Storm." I just want to thank you."

"I-I'm fine X-x-x-xion!" Storm shouts blushing while backing away slowly.

Storm trips over his left foot as he falls to the ground. Xion, in a red bikini that perfectly shows off her body, continues crawling over to Storm, who is trying to get away. Xion puts her hands on his knees then moves in for the kill.

_I will not give in! I will not give in! Sure she seems rather attractive in that bikini, but- _Storm thinks as her knee is between his legs.

Suddenly, something pokes at Xion's knee making her look at Storm's crotch. She blushes deeply never have made it this far.

"Storm?" Xion asks confused," what is that?"

"I WILL NOT GIVE! I WILL NOT GIVE! AAXXXXXXEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Storm shouts quickly shoving Xion off and running away.

"Wait, Storm!" Xion shouts quickly getting up and running after him," what was that bulge in your pants!?"

Namine didn't' like doing shopping unless it involved her experiments. It didn't involve Bob, which Namine holds like a baby-expect like a baby plant in her arms. Saria was having the time of her life grabbing and examining each piece closely, and if she didn't like it, cast it away.

She decided she hated swimsuit shopping.

"Why do I need to get a bathing suit?" Namine asks.

"Cause you don't wanna swim in your birthday suit," unless this is a nude beach, but I won't count on it."

"Swimming?" Namine asks not knowing the word," I never said I was doing that. And I am not wearing that either."

"Oh come on!" Saria exclaimed holding up the rather revealing article of swim wear," it looks cute!"

"Unless you want to get raped, or have no respect for yourself," Namine counters turning her head.

"Fine, but you have to wear _a _bikini," Saria says," now tell me your size. Unless you are the same as Kairi."

Namine thought about it. She was slightly bigger than Kairi-at least now. At least one size up. At least. Maybe she was a C or a D. Maybe she was a B.

"Not sure," Namine says thinking.

"Well we can always measure."

"AAAAXXXXXXXXEEEEELLLLLLL!" Storm shouts being chased by Xion, and amazingly running fast with a boner.

Axel, who somehow managed to get away from his shop, decided to join Riku, Roxas and Sora for some fun.

"You seen Aqua?" Riku asks as Axel promptly clocks him.

"Have you seen Aqua?" Axel asks," and no I haven't."

"Well she looks good in a bikini!" Roxas shouts earning looks from a group of woman walking by.

"And she's with Terra," Sora sighs.

"Hey guys," Aqua says walking by in a blue bikini as the guys watch her.

"Would it be wrong to be in love with her?" Sora asks as they sigh.

Riku thinks of something." I got it! We should make a bet!"

"What kind of bet?" Axel asks as the others agree.

"A bet to see who can get a kiss from Aqua," Riku says as the boys exclaim in happiness.

"Hell yeah!" Roxas shouts," LET'S GET A KISS FROM THE SEXY LADY!"

Everyone stares at the group who begin to sing.

"So that she will bless with God's holy protection and this what happens when you hang with us! And she's Miss America so can I be her solider please? Who stole the party from the cookie jar? Five, four, three two, one I'm gonna hit that Robo-cop like that!" They all sing but at different times and songs.

Everyone goes back to what they were doing.

"Anyway, loser will have to endure one of Namine's lectures!" Riku shouts.

The rest groan knowing how long she can talk. Once, she talked to Roxas about her feelings (not to him mind you) for two days nonstop. He didn't dare fall asleep, or risk hurting the girl's fragile feelings. She was worse than Xion!

"Fine, but why must-"Axel begins.

"STAY DA HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Storm shouts running straight through the guys.

"Wait!" Xion shouts then stops in front of the guys while panting.

"What's up Xion?" Roxas asks.

"Well, I was wondering what the bulge in Storm's pants was," Xion replies.

"I'm going to start now!" Sora shouts quickly running off.

"Hey! No fair!" Roxas shouts running after him.

Riku runs to the ocean, jumps in and swims away as fast as he could.

"And I have to….weed my sand!" Axel shouts quickly running away.

"Oh, okay," Xion says then realizes his excuse is invalid." You can't weed sand, Axel!"

_**All I'm gonna say is one thing. Xion's one crazy little bitch. Anyway, I've almost hit the one thousand view quota. Meaning that once it goes over, I'm gonna do something special. Rather cute in a friendship kind of way. Anyway, enjoy this while you can. I'm trying my best to think of new, crazy ideas that will make you laugh. Till then happy reading.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 We are not responsible for the nature of this chapter

Storm was lucky the beach had a shower area. That way the crazy raven haired girl wouldn't follow him. Ever since she saw his erection, she's been stalking him trying her best to get him hard again. He couldn't even lie down without her hand moving her way up his legs. Although he didn't-even though her hand was soft he didn't mind THAT. Maybe it was the hormones acting up. There was no way he could like her that way.

As h turns the shower off the door opens. Storm freezes on the spot as he looks at Xion, who is staring at him with a hungry look in her eyes. He gulped feeling scared. But she didn't really know sex, so she wouldn't rape him. Besides nobody would believe a guy anyway.

"You're mine, Storm," Xion says walking up to Storm who backs into the wall.

"X-x-x-x-xion!" Storm shouts putting his hand s up in a defensive position," n-n-now this isn't right! I'm naked and you just walked right in!"

"Oh, right," Xion replies as Storm sighs in relief.

But Xion moves her hand to the string of the bikini top, making Storm's eyes become bigger.

"W-w-w-what are you doing!?" Storm stutters.

"Taking off my clothes," Xion replies innocently," after all I saw you, so that means you should see me, right?"

Storm suddenly started to grow stiff between the legs-much to his dismay. Xion smiles.

"I'M NOT GOINGTO GET LAID!" Storm shouts quickly running out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist

"STORM, WAIT!" Xion shouts running after Storm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Storm shouts running past multiple beach goers who become con fused.

"WE CAN WORK THIS OUT!" Xion shouts somehow keeping up with him.

"NO WE CAN'T! THIS IS FAR FROM BEING WORKED OUT!"

"C'MON! ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE! WE'RE JUST GOING THROUGH AN AKWARD PHASE!"

"BULLSHIT! YOU'RE TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME WHEN I DON'T WANNA!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GETTING HORNY!?"

"I'M NOT HORNY! I'M EXCITED!"

"I MAKE YOU EXCITED HUH!?"

Storm runs even faster, jumping over thirteen girls who are sun bathing.

"WHY MUST I BE THE VICTIM!?"

Elsewhere Axel is walking with Aqua, who has no clue about the scene that is about to happen.

"So Axel?" Aqua asks starting a conversation," you think of Roxas and Xion as siblings, right?"

"Yep," Axel says," got it memorized?"

The two laugh at Axels' signature move.

"Well, there's something I think you should know," Aqua says," I can't even tell Terra because he'll think it's wrong."

"Wrong?" Axel asks," what's wrong?"

"Well you see I kinda have a crush on…" Aqua begins.

Suddenly, _Lexaeus__ jumps in front of them his giant sword drawn. Axel summons his charms quickly._

_"Don't worry Aqua I'll-"Axel begins._

_"STORM WAIT!" Xion shouts as Storm rubs through Axel causing him to fly into the air like a rag doll._

_Xion follows shortly after running around Lexaeus who is confused. Aqua just looks up at the sky, where Axel is gone._

_"So…" Aqua says still looking at the sky," when is he gonna come down?"_

_"No clue," Lexaeus asks._

_"Do you wanna get some ice cream?" Aqua asks._

_Lexaeus gives a why not shrug and the two walk away from the scene._

_Storm quickly dived under some umbrellas that were around in a shelter of short. He slid through the small opening then quickly closed it._

_Hopefully that girl won't find me, __Storm thinks breathing heavily in the darkened shelter. __Man haven't been stalked like this since…well I don't really remember when. Oh, when I was too nice to that one girl. What was her name?_

_"STORM!" Xion shouts walking up to the shelter._

_Storm holds in his breath daring not to move in the slightest._

_"STORM!" Xion shouts walking past it." STORM!"_

_Storm waited until she was gone to move. He sighed in relief._

_"HI!" Xion shouts popping up in front of him._

_"AH!" Storm shouts._

_Before he can react, Xion pins his arms and legs down. She smiles devilishly._

_"I got you now!" Xion breathes as horror music plays in Storm's head._

_"You don't even know how to pleasure me!" Storm shouts._

_In response Xion rubs herself against Storm's thing. Storm starts to squirm._

_"It's no use," Xion whispers._

_Suddenly, Storm surges pushing her off of him and causing the umbrellas to fly into the air._

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Storm shouts before flying into the air in a reverse lightning bolt._

_"Aw," Xion groans getting up and walking away._

_As she walks away Axel lands where the scene took place._

_**Okay, hopefully I won't have to change the rating. Hopefully cause there was mild sexual contact. Anyway tell me what you thought about this chapter cause….just do it.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Namine in a bikini, Xion with something, and Sora being Sora

"Hey Storm?" Xion asks walking up to Storm who is reading a book.

Storm quickly hides behind the cooler." Stay away from me!" Storm shouts.

The cooler drives away as Storm looks at where it was.

"Does everything have the ability to drive away?" Storm asks.

"Hey!" Xion shouts reminding Storm of her presence.

"Whadaya want?" Storm asks.

Storm stares blankly at the object in her hands, blinking numerous times. He wondered why she had that thirteen inch thing. Xion cocked her head to the side, innocently, and clueless.

"Xion?" Storm asks with a monotone," why do you have that?"

"Well, I was walking and since it was too hot decided to go into a store. When I walked in they all had these weird things-like this," Xion replies pointing at it." So I was curious and decided to buy one, so I could ask you."

"Xion, what store did you walk into?" Storm asks.

"I asked the guy and he fainted upon seeing me," Xion replies.

_It was most likely Saix, who didn't expect her, _Storm thinks.

"Storm, do you know what this is?" Xion asks.

"Why did you buy a dildo?" Storm asks looking at the rubbery, red thing n her hand.

"Is that what it's called?"

Storm sighed knowing soon he would have to give a lesson. He isn't like the other guys. Maybe he shouldn't have told them that.

_If you have a problem, or question just leave it to me! I'm always happy to help a friend! _Storm recalls him saying to everyone once he moved in.

"Yes it is," Storm replies.

"What do you do with it?"

"You put it in your ass or vagina. Except you thrust it in and out."

"Can you show me?"

Storm stares at her blankly." No." He gets up and snatches the object out of her hands." And gimme that! Jeez you are way too young to be playing with shit like this."

"But Kairi does it."

"Well Kairi's a little slut."

"What's a slut?"

"Go drown yourself again."

Xion runs toward the ocean in response.

"I was kidding," Storm mutters.

"Come out Namine!" Saria shouts at Namine who has been in the dressing room for an hour.

"No!" Namine shouts. "I look ridiculous!"

"C'mon you look cute!" Saria shouts.

Namine steps out of the dressing room, in an emblem based bikini. The emblem is the crest on Luxord's cards.

"Look at that hottie!" A bunch of surfer guys shout with Saria who takes a picture.

Namine quickly steps back into the dressing room, and locks the door.

"Sorry guys, thought that it would work," Saria says as the guys leave." Come on out Namine!"

"No!" Namine shouts as Saria tries the lock.

Storm walks up to where they are at." What's going on here, now?"

"What are you doing here?" Saria asks as Storm rubs the back of his head.

"Well, Xion just drowned herself, so I'm here," Storm says," I'm the one who caused it."

"Why didn't you help her?" Saria asks raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I told Aqua, and didn't want to get blamed when she, or the cops, found out," Storm replies." Anyway, is there something going on?"

"Wait why didn't you help her?" Saria question perplexed still on the subject.

"She tried to rape me!" Storm exclaims.

"Oh," Saria says," well Namine is embarrassed because she's wearing a bikini."

"Oh, it can't be _THAT _bad. I mean I know a couple girls that are insurce about themselves. Luckily, I helped them move out of their shells."

"Do you hear that, Namine?"

"I WILL NOT COME OUT!"

Storm and Saria sigh as Storm gets an idea. One that he can do.

Sora walked up to Aqua with a full proof plan. She was sunbathing when Sora stood in front of her. Not that she minded, she was about to turn orange. No woman wanted to get sun burned.

"What's up Sora?" Aqua asked sitting up.

"Can I get a kiss !?" Sora exclaimed.

Yep, that was his full proof plan. Aqua smiled thinking that it was cute.

"No, Sora," Aqua says as Sora groaned." Not because I didn't think it was cute, but because of the way you did it."

"The way?" Sora asks clueless.

"Yes the way. You see, if you're not dating a girl, you wait until a tender moment. Like when she's feeling insurce or just went through a breakup. Or, if you want, during a romantic situation."

Sora walks away, with valuable information, and a new plan.

_Maybe I'll try it on Namine._

_**Nice yes? No? Maybe so? Well we have two chapters till I unveiled my newest idea. Why am I doing this now? I have no clue…**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You got a plan?" Saria asks as she walks woth Storm.

"Oh, yeah a full proof plan at that," Storm replies.

They walk up to Namine, who is sitting on a lawn chair, in her white dress, and is reading a book. Storm walks over to her and smirks. Then he does the unthinkable.

He grabs her dress, and rips it off her body.

"AH!" Namine shouts quickly covering herself up with her towel," what was that for!?"

"Wait, so you weren't wearing your bathing suit under that?" Storm asks blinking twice.

"Yes, you jerk!" Namine shouts grabbing her dress from Storm's hand." What did I do to deserve that!?"

Storm quickly walks away with Saria behind him.

"That was your full proof plan?" Saria asks as Storm shrugs.

"Well the last time it worked out the way I intended it to be," Storm replies," I guess some girls are different."

"Ya think!?" Saria shouts then sighs." We only have about three days left here, and Namine hasn't once gone swimming!"

"Yes, she is rather unusual, but don't worry she'll come around!"

"Storm, I think you should think your ideas through or tell me before hand before you do something stupid."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?"

"Storm, Namine's going to have nightmares of you trying to rape her if you keep-"

"It's not rape if she likes it."

They both stop as Saria blinks twice, and then promptly slugs Storm, causing him to flip backwards before landing on his head. She walks away as Storm slowly gets up

"Me and my stupid ADHD mouth."

* * *

"A-a-and then he told me to drown myself!" Xion cries into Aqua's chest after she resuced Xion from death.

"I just don't understand why anyone-" Aqua begins when Riku walks up to them and stands over them.

Riku looks like he was dipped in lotion as he looks lubricated. He is smiling like a madman.

"So," Riku begins flipping his hair back by jerking his head back," you come here often?"

"No, I just got here genius," Aqua replies rolling her eyes.

"Ouch, cutie got a fang," Riku replies catching a volleyball that was thrown at him,"but I know I'm gonna bang."

His pickup lines were exactly as cheesy as they could be.

"And now we know who's not going to get any from this girl," Aqua replies causing Riku to get mad.

"And is that supposed to mean you blue haired bitch!?" Riku shouts.

"Oh, who are you calling a blue haired bitch, you emo, rap loving idiot!" Aqua shouts getting up and getting in his face

"Can we not argue?" Xion asks still upset.

"SHUT IT!" The two shout at her causing her to wail.

"Oh, listen here sweet heart I'm more of a man than the ones you will ever meet!"

"Oh, you don't understand! Terra is more of a man than you and your two piece!"

"Oh..." Somebody say walking by, overhearing this," my man just got told!"

"It's a ten piece for your FYI!"

"FYI!? What're you your idiot girlfriend!?"

Riku shoves her.

"DON'T-"

"TOUCH ME!"

Aqua punches Riku, causing him to fall like a stack of hay.

"OH SHIT!" Everyone at the beach shouts running over to him. One guy asks for some room, and waves his hand in his face.

"BITCH YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK-A OUT!" They shout as everyone laughs.

Aqua quickly goes back to comforting Xion who is rocking herself in a ball.

* * *

Saria stands over Namine who is busy sunbathing. Storm is on the other side of the beach, ripping dresses off of the girls that are shy, but then it turns out like Namine. Namine takes her sun glasses off.

"What?" Namine asks.

"Why are you in the bathing suit?" Saria asks raising an eyebrow.

"I'm...sunbathing!" Namine debates although it took some time for that.

"Oh, now you like sunbathing?" Saria asks pointing to the east," Storm is busy ripping dresses off of shy girls because of you!"

"What the heck!?" Namine exclaims as Saria nods.

"Look bro, I didn't know she was your Queen!" Storm shouts running by them being chased by Mickey Mouse.

"I would love to see how he responded earlier," Saria mutters watching Storm run and tear a dress off another shy girl. This time it was Tifa, who runs after him with Cloud.

"Look Cloud, I didn't realize it was you two!" Storm shouts running back by them.

"See? Ever since then, and when I told him not to come up with any plans, he's been doing that shit for who knows how long! And I'm surprised he hasn't been arrested yet!"

"So he really-"

"YES YOU STUPID BLOND!"

Namine quickly gets up and slaps Saria, who slaps Namine and this goes back and forth.

"Look, guys, it ain't my fault!" Storm shouts being chased by a mix of Disney and Final Fantasy characters.

"Okay!" Saria shouts slapping Namie.

Namine forces herself not to slap her.

"Anyway, what do we do now?" Namine asks.

"We'll think of something," Saria replies.

"LOOK IT AIN'T MY FAULT!" Storm shouts at everyone chasing him, and the helicopter above him as he dives into the ocean and swims for it.

"SIR, PLEASE SURRUNDER!" The coast Guard shouts coming out of no where.

"COME ON!"

* * *

**I haven't upadated this in nearly a month. This is what I get for not multi-focusing on my stories. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed that ad hopefully my next plan won't be like this.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Storm was still running from the now horde of angry men chasing him. He really should have thought things through before he does them. Eventually, either they took a break, or he finally lost them because he found himself on the top of a high cliff. He didn't even know beaches had high cliffs like this.

"Okay then," Storm says scratching his head," how did I get here?"

Behind him, Saria is pushing a Namine who is wrapped in a towel, frozen in place.

"Really!?" Saria mutters annoyed," the one time where you need to be brave, you're embarrassed! At least it isn't Roxas, otherwise this would be much quicker!"

As Storm was busy thinking of a hypothesis that made him end up here, Saria kicks Namine in the back, sending her stumbling toward Storm. The second he turns around, it's too late as she runs into him, and the two fall off the cliff into the ocean. Saria blinks twice before running to the cliff, and watching the two fall into the ocean.

"They'll be fine," Saria decides shrugging, and walking away as they hit the water with a _Splash!_

* * *

After thinking of about twenty situations, all involving a three-headed seahorse named Bernie, Roxas had finally found the perfect way to get a kiss from Aqua. But the only problem was that there were no sharks. So, he decided to dumb chum into the water, about a few feet from the mainland.

"This should work!" Roxas told himself, convincing himself that he's a genius," and if it doesn't then I'll change my name to Zack, and dye my hair black."

Somewhere on the beach, a black-haired man sneezes.

* * *

It took about a second for Storm to realize he was underwater. Not that he mind, since he can hold his breath for about twelve hours. But he did mind a certain blond slowly descending below him.

_Shit! _Storm thought quickly swimming down towards Namine.

Suddenly, he felt a strange slow, and danger sensing beat playing in his head. A shark swims by him, narrowly missing him by mere inches. He swore to himself that he would strangle that spiky blond-haired moron. Then another one shortly followed the first, and then another. Storm decided to swim faster, almost to the point where his muscles felt as though they'd burst from exertion. All he cared about was trying to get to her before the sharks did, and all hell broke loose. He reminded himself not to surge until he had her wrapped around him, the sharks swimming by him at dangerous isolation.

_I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him! I am seriously going to kill him! _Storm thought as he swam faster.

When he reached out his hand, and grabbed her, he thought he hand grabbed her hand. But as soon as he felt the wet fabric, he quickly dived in with unmatched speed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. And not a moment too soon as the sharks began to close in on them. Suddenly, they all swam away as if something bigger and dangerous was coming. Storm, being the moron he was, turned around and saw it.

The biggest shark he had ever seen, and it had its mouth open, ready to devour whatever's next on the menu. And it was them.

_HOLY- _Storm thought using his power over lightning to cause the area around him to boil.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Saria shouts at Roxas who was behind Axel, Riku, and Sora.

"Yeah, I may have put chum in the water, and caused sharks to emerge," Roxas replies whimpering slightly.

"YOU-" Saria begins.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THE WATER!" Storm shouts on a megaphone on top of the lifeguard tower," THERE'S A SHARK IN THE WATER!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Somebody in the water shouts.

"ALLRIGHT THEN THERE'S A SALE AT THE DOLLAR STORE!" Storm shouts.

"WE AIN'T BLACK!" Somebody else shouts.

"OKAY HOW ABOUT A MILLIONARE GIVING AWAY BAGS OF MONEY!?" Storm shouts.

"OH SURE!" Pete shouts walking in front of the lifeguard tower," AND I'M THE EASTER BUNNY!"

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THE WATER I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU! TRY ME! TRY ME!"

Slowly, everyone in the water starts to come out.

"THAT'S IT PLAY IT!"

Somewhere in the parking lot, somebody blasts Rebecca Black causing everyone to become furious. Then as it turns to another channel, everyone in the water quickly swims to shore, as if their life depends on it.

"OKAY ROXAS GET IN THE WATER!" Storm shouts walking toward the group megaphone still at his mouth." SINCE YOU OH SO WANTED TO BRING THE SHARKS HERE!"

"It ain't my fault!" Roxas debates

"I don't care if it's Sora, Donald, and Goofy's fault! This is has to be the craziest case of idioticy I've ever seen! Next, you're gonna try to see if you can get into an all girl's school!"

"Okay, now that's not even funny," Kairi says.

"Wait where's-" Axel begins.

Aqua is busy trying to break free of her binding to a dingy.

"You know, I'm not gonna even ask," Storm mutters running to help her.

The second he touches the edge, a giant shark whale thing emerges out of the water, letting out a large wail. He pauses and looks briefly at the animal, his shoulders hung in disbelief over what has just happened, but he quickly shakes it off and dives in.

* * *

"Look, don't even ask how I did that, jsut get in the truck," Storm sighs covered in black blood as everyone gets in the truck.

Suddenly, the truck drives off by itself again causing Storm to run after it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Let's not Go!

"Get your shorts out of your butt Sora and let's go!" Roxas shouts banging on Sora's door.

"Hold on, hold on!" Sora shouts trying to straighten a potrait of Kairi hung on the wall." It's kinda hard!"

"Stop playing with yourself and come on!" Roxas shouts.

The two were on their way to audition for a spot in _Kingdom Idol_ which was a big deal. Somehow, Xehanort and co. had managed to win the trophy. Twenty times in a row for four years. It's held at least five times a year, and today is the very, very, very, very first one. Well the audition at least.

Meanwhile, Storm is busy trying to figure out how he is going to fix his problem. He could buy it again, but then that would be a waste of money. Or he could try to fix it, but that would cost more time than buying it again. There was the option of making a new one, but he'd have to go back to his homeworld and gather the materials again, which would mean even more time. He hated making descions like this one.

"Sora come on! We're going to be late!" Roxas shouts somewhere in the house to his other half.

They did bother him about that stupid thing today, which he had no interest in taking part of. Sure it was something that would be interesting, but he had more important things to do than be a part of some talent show. If he didn't get his problem fixed, then he would be screwed as the thing is very important to him. Maybe he should ask one of the girls if they had the thing he needed.

Just then somebody knocked at his door.

"It's open!" Storm calls as the person walks in." Oh, hey Nams! Hows it going!?"

"Did Sora and Roxas leave!?" Namine barks in a light blue dress that shines like clear blue water.

"Pretty sure as Roxas was telling Sora to get his shorts out of his butt," Storm replies raising an eyebrow." Why? Double date?"

Namine blushes slightly at the comment.

"Of course not!" Namine shouts putting her hands on her hips." It's the auditions for Kingdom Idol!"

"You're into that?" Storm asks confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Namine challenges.

"Nothing just that I'd never think of you as a girl that would particiapte omething like that," Storm replies." Anyway, did they promise you all would leave together?"

"Yes! Four times!" Namine exclaims angry." They can't live without my voice as they are tone dead!"

"Really?" Storm asks even more interested in this." Then how about we make a deal?"

"What knid of deal?" Namine retorts." And what does it involve."

"Well, see I play guitar and can sing pretty good, so I was thinking that we-the two of us- could audition ourselves, and outshine those two idiots. But see, I was thinking that you could help me get a new string for my guitar and maybe a new gutair as the one I have is on its last legs so to speak."

Namine slowly nods her head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan since I have 400 mil that I wanted to burn on something."

Storm looks at her shocked.

"My fans, and salvry, gives me that amount."

"Aw."

* * *

It took about five minutes for Storm to get into his outfit that he was supposed to be in, but he decided to wear his orginal due to the fact of the new one being too itchy. Namine stuck to her old outfit, but Storm made her change it to a replica of his outfit. Only difference is that its a white dress with zippers on the sides for decroration.

"Storm, I'm not so sure about this," Namine replies as they walk through the door.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad!" Storm assures her as a couple wearing something similar to theirs walks by.

"Can't believe they made fun of my dress!" The girl that is apparently French shouts while the guy pats her back.

"Could be worse, we could've have been the tone deaf twins," The guy that is apparently Irish assures her.

Namine looks at Storm who looks at her.

"Well, at least we're not the people before them!" Storm exclaims.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, I kinda goofed off, so now I'm behind. So you'll find out more about this in a flashback somewhere later on. So sorry for the inconvience.**


End file.
